wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Деньги
thumb|Медные монеты с изображённым на них лицом орка. Деньги - некоторое количество медных монет( ),серебряных монет ( ), золотых монет ( ), или комбинация любых трех типов монет. Ваше текущее общее количество монет показывается в правом нижнем углу в вашем рюкзаке. Использование денег Вы можете потратить деньги у торговцев покупая различные предметы, можете отправлять их по почте другим игрокам, делать ставки и выкупы на аукционе, использовать их для улучшения классовых навыков, профессий,а так же для менее значительных вещей, таких как покупки ячеек в банке, покупки второй специализации. Получение денег thumb|Золотые монеты. Вы можете получить деньги, грабя убитых вами существ, выполняя задания, продавая предметы продавцам, через торговлю или почту от других персонажей, или продавая предметы в Аукционном доме. Если вы выставляете предмет на аукцион то вы вносите вклад за предмет. Каждый предмет может быть выставлен на определенное количество времени, и от этого так же зависит сумма вклада. За каждый предмет разная сумма вклада. Вы теряете вклад, если у вас не покупают предмет или вы отменяете аукцион. Накопление богатства в пределах Мира Warcraft - почти столь же сложная наука, как в реальном мире, и тысячи слов были написаны о том, как добыть его. Типы монет * медные монеты, или c'''. * серебряные монеты, или '''s. * золотые монеты, или g'. Обменные курсы * = * = ВНИМАНИЕ: У вас никогда не может больше — если вы собрали , то это автоматически изменится на в колонке с серебром. То же самое верно, когда вы собрали , если вы добавите еще одну монету меди тогда, это автоматически изменится на . Нет никакого обменного курса для золотых монет, таким образом у вас может быть больше чем . Технические рассмотрения Сумма денег на сервере не постоянная. С технической точки зрения, деньги могут быть "созданы" (то есть, добавлены к экономике игрока), и "уничтожены" (удалены из экономики игрока). 'Деньги появляются, когда: * Игрок продаёт предмет НИП. * Игрок поднимает деньги с павших врагов * Игрок ворует деньги у НИП или открывает сундук. * Игрок завершает задание с денежным вознаграждением. * Игрок перемещается в этот мир с другого (трансфер), или создаёт нового персонажа. * Игрок, достигнувший максимального уровня, делает задания, которые в качестве вознаграждения выдают опыт. Опыт будет конвертирован в деньги в размере 1 единица - , и если вы получаете за задание 10,000 единиц опыта, вы получите . Деньги теряются, когда: * Игрок покупает вещи у НИП, или изучает новые способности у тренера, или совершает перелёт на платном средстве передвижения (такси). * Игрок платит депозит на аукционе. * Игрок платит за починку вещей. * Игрок завершает задание, в котором есть требование некоторого количества золота (не очень часто встречается) * Игрок удаляет персонажа. * Персонаж переносится на другой мир (посредством трансфера). Деньги используются в качестве оплаты за вещи или услуги, но это не влияет на количество денег у игроков. Во время поднятия уровня персонажа игрок тратит полученное им золото на изучение способностей, ремонт и другие покупки. Так персонаж начинает без денег, то ясно,новый сервер не имеет денег в обращении. По мере существования сервера, деньги будут накапливаться, так как игроки убивать НИП (монстров), с которых падает больше денег и делать задания с большими вознаграждениями. Тем не менее, количество потраченных денег тоже накапливается со временем. Игроки чинят вещи, однако и починка будет дороже обходится на максимальном уровне для вещей этого уровня. Множество игроков в рейде могут умереть вместе, и вместе отправится чинить вещи, потратив при этом большое количество золота. Дефляция There is also economic deflation on many realms since gold farmers and bots have a dramatic effect on the local realm economy by selling items at reduced price on the Auction House. This is equally annoying to players as it means their own item value decreases over time. The launch of the new Burning Crusade patch had a predictable effect on the economy, as many level 70 players now have gold reserves in excess of 10,000 where before few players would have seen more than 1 or 2 thousand after quite some time at level 60. Auction house prices have soared as a result, and Twink items are even higher in price than usual. Another effect of the patch was that the market became flooded with "high"-level (level 60) items such as Brilliant Chromatic Scale which was already declining in price on certain realms pre-TBC (reportedly decreasing from 100g per scale to 5g per scale on some of the more economically manic realms. ) These items are now worth much less than they were pre-TBC which has meant players who weren't able to sell them before the expansion have missed out on quite a lot of gold. Of course, the average wealth isn't affected by auction-house transactions, but a lot of players have been put out by the fluctuating prices. Резюме экономики The WoW economy will always fluctuate, and large events such as the Burning Crusade launch will have a knock-on effect. My advice to any player worried about an economic decline on their realm is not to buy any gold from gold sellers, as this will have a worse effect on the economy. Also, make sure you price your auctions based on market-value and not just stab-in-the-dark wishwork. {C}Although it is technically against the ToS to affect other's gameplay in a negative way (including the economy), it's generally accepted that under-pricing doesn't count as it doesn't affect the average wealth of players on your realm. It's also generally accepted that underpricing is very annoying, since other players will find it difficult to sell items at the correct price, and it may even lower the value of the item you're selling. Slight underpricing (up to around 10% of market value off) is acceptable, however. {C}Although little is known about the actual average WoW player's wealth, there is much speculation about it and wherever you look you'll find a different figure. Blizzard has yet to publish anything regarding the economic status of any of the servers in any country. Предел золота Максимальное количество золота в сумке одного персонажа равно , так как тип данных, который описывает это значение "integer". Скриншоты игроков, которые достигли максимального лимита золота можно увидеть здесь: Америка и Германия. История In the past, all coinage was in gold. After three wars, silver and copper have come into use. Platinum coinage has not come to use yet. The Defias Brotherhood enjoys marring Stormwind minted coins creating "cross-eyed coins” which is a sign of treason to the throne. Some coins that are not minted any longer are worth more to some people. en:Money Категория:Валюта Категория:Игровые термины